In a typical vehicle fuel supply system, when a vehicle fuel tank runs out of fuel, a small amount of fuel remains in a reservoir provided in the fuel tank. A valve keeps fuel inside the reservoir from leaking back into the tank and allows fuel to enter the reservoir when the system has not been primed previously. A conventional jet pump, operated by a fuel pump in the reservoir, draws fuel into the reservoir.
With this fuel supply system, there are times when the reservoir does not contain a sufficient amount of fuel to be delivered to and prime the engine. Thus, there is a need for an improved fuel supply system that ensures that an engine can be primed in low fuel conditions.